Oneshots
by PrussiaNerd
Summary: Just a small thing of oneshots I will be doing every now and again I guess. They will consist of smut, crack, kinks, etc. so beware!
1. Introduction

**A/N - - Okay, this is just going to consist of a bunch of random one shots, okay?  
>I am going to be using many different pairings hopefully. Such as GermanoPrumano/Spamano/GerIta/Sebano/SebIta/  
>The ratings may vary but most may be rated M and may contain smut. I will warn you all if there is smut in each, I will have section just like this to let you know the rating of the story and such.<strong>

**The names of the oneshots will be song titles.. Just to make things interesting and make you wonder what the hell is going on D**

**Go to this link to request a oneshot be written by me~! hetalia prussianerd. deviant art journal /Oneshot - Hetalia - Fanfiction - Requests - 2660 44731 # comments**

**Take out the spaces!**

**Well.. time to get to work on my first oneshot to start us off~!**

* * *

><p><strong>List of the songs in case you want to try listening to them. I give you my word that these are great songs, and if you do not like them after listening to them then I am sorry they are not good to you ;  / w / / ; Ablublublu.**

_1. Today's meal - Kyuo No Sokutaku_

_2. Cosmic Love - Florence & The Machines_

_3. Virgin Orb - Homestuck Alternia Theme_

_4. Once Upon A December - Anastasia_

_5. Banana Man - Jackal Queenston_

_6. Painkiller - The Queenstons_

_7. Glad You Came - The Wanted_


	2. Today's Meal

**Hello! Welcome to the first oneshot of this little series of oneshots! We have started with a rated M one shot~! I have written a Spain x Churro story because I have actually not seen a Spain x Churro food kink fanfiction anywhere yet! So I thought it would be fun to do that! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emerald green eyes stared at the grainy pastry for a long time. They taunted the Spanish man so much.. He wanted them so bad. Shaky hands picked one up and a pink tongue darted across the tip of the churro. He promised Romano he never would do this again but god damn, how could he resist it when it's golden brown exterior called to him so much!<p>

Antonio trailed his tongue down the side of the pastry, enjoying the sweet taste and the shape of the churro. He flicked his tongue across it, and teased it with his teeth. He stopped only so he could pull his pants down a bit. He stared deeply at the churro, like it was a life long lover. "Oh churro... You're the only one for me.. Who was I kidding when I promised never to do this again?" With that, Antonio reached the churro behind him and began to push it into his twitching entrance.

A moan left the Spaniard's lips as he pushed the treat farther into his anal cavity. He squirmed in delight, enjoying the way his spit lubed the churro. Reaching one hand between his legs to grab his long forgotten cock, he used the other to grab another churro, pushing it in slowly next to the other one. Antonio panted and groaned, shifting slightly to rock the churro's into his prostate. Each time a soft cry left his lips and he tugged harsher than he should on his dick, but it felt so good he could care less.

His free hand pushed a third churro into his ass, and he thrust them all at once with his hand, striking his prostate dead on with the three churro's at once. Antonio rocked haphazardly into the counter each time the churro's hit his prostate, dragging a long throaty moan from the male. He kept working his cock in his other hand until the heat in his abdomen spread lower and he released onto his cupboards with a long and loud moan. He bucked his hips into his hand gently, riding his intense orgasm before pulling the churro's from his ass and letting them drop to the floor as he did the same with his own body.

"Mm.. gracias churro's... You're always the best when it comes to fucking me.." Antonio sighed softly. Moments passed before Antonio got up, cleaning his mess with a few napkins and tossing the churro's from the floor out. He washed his hands up and smiled as Lovino walked into the kitchen. "Would you like a churro, Lovino? I just made them a moment ago." The Italian glared and took a churro from the plate, eyeing the Spaniard for a split second, then left the room while nibbling the churro. The Spaniard glanced to the plate of churro's with a smirk before grabbing one for himself and following after his little tomato, Lovino.


	3. Cosmic Love

**Welcome to the second oneshot in this little series of oneshots! I am using the pairing of Romano x Seborga and it is rated T~! It is Nekotalia as well so I hope you all enjoy this~! Review and Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Roma Kitty stretched gently in the sunlight that poured through the opened window into the bright clean kitchen. He enjoyed it when Marcello opened the window up because then it was just the perfect amount of heat from laying in the sun, and the perfect amount of wind entering to keep his body from over heating. His muscles relaxed greatly since his annoying play mate wasn't around at the time, and it gave him a chance to finally get his alone time and sleep peacefully in his little haven.<p>

Though... Good things always come to an end because he could already hear little thumps as his lovers pads hit the kitchen floor and the purring, god that obnoxious loud purring that he secretly enjoyed hearing was just too much. Roma kitty's ears twitched as he rolled his head so he could stare lazily at Seb kitty. "What do you want?" The lazy elder Italian cat hissed angrily. Seb Kitty just purred happily, licking at Roma kitty's fur. "I just want to be with you.." He purred softly.

Roma kitty eventually got off of Seb kitty's case and allowed him to lay with him. They laid curled together, tails entwined lovingly as they both purred, though Seb kitty always purred the loudest because Roma kitty always was a bit shy and too temperous to purr that loudly, in fact, when he purred you had to listen real carefully to even hear it.. And that's what Seb kitty did all the time when they laid like this.. He would just listen to his sweet lovers soft purring, because it was the one thing in the world that made him feel the happiest, and nothing would stop that.

Lovino stared at the cats on the floor, making a face before his lover was able to wrap his arms around his waist. Marcello giggled into his ear gently. "Roma, aren't they so cute~? They look so cute together~" He cooed softly. He always enjoyed watching the two light brown cats cuddle like that, as if they loved each other like no other. Lovino rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but aren't they both males? Animals aren't homosexual, Marcello.."

The youngest Italian pouted lightly at his brother. "But Lovino.. It's true that animals have gay thoughts and humans are the most abnormal things for being homophobic.." The statement caused Lovino to blush angrily. "Well... I guess they are sort of cute. Now lets leave them alone and go have a siesta." The two Italian's walked from the kitchen, heading up to their shared room to finish the day off with a good long nap.


	4. Virgin Orb

**Third entry into my oneshots~! I am sort of proud of this one.. It actually turned out decent! Though it does contain shota! Feliciano is twelve and Lovino is thirteen in this. It is Rated M! So... Enjoy ; w ; Don't forget to review and if you want to request a oneshot go to ( Myoneshots . webs . com )  
>Take out the spaces and DO NOT put www. in the front of it or it won't bring you to my site D: <strong>

* * *

><p>"While I am out, you're in charge." Romulus spoke lightly to his oldest grandson. Lovino smiled proudly to his grandfather, as he was finally good for something. "Yeah, I'll watch that idiota of a brother!" The boy chimed happily before rushing off without another good bye. Romulus frowned at the name Lovino called his brother before he turned and left the house to get some groceries for dinner that night.<p>

Once his grandfather was out of the house, Lovino rushed up the stairs. He paused at Feliciano's doorway, peeking in to see the boy playing with his stuffed animals. "Oi... Stop playing with your fucking toys and listen to me.." Feliciano glanced up, use to the harsh treatment from his brother by now. "Si fratello~?" The younger of the boys asked. "Don't disturb me.. If you get hungry there is left over pasta in the fridge.." Lovino jabbed his thumb through the air in the direction of the kitchen before he rushed from the younger Italian's room to his grandfathers to collect what he normally took when he was away; porn magazines.

Scampering to his room with the magazines, Lovino shut and locked his door and rushed to his bed. He was always eager to open a porn magazine and touch himself to all those muscular men they showed.. Yes, he enjoyed looking at the men on men magazines... He didn't see anything wrong with it, so long as he kept it to himself. He pulled out his favourite magazine from the collection, tugging down his pants and boxers to reveal his flaccid cock. The thirteen year old Italian gripped his cock with a soft moan, beginning to stroke it as he looked through the pages of the magazine. Men tied in chains and leather outfits hugging their muscled forms. It made his cock twitch to life, hardening with each passing second and with each loving gentle stroke.

"Ahn~" Lovino pumped his fully erect cock, moans and soft pants escaping his shaking form. He was already so close just from looking at some porn and touching himself, but he couldn't find that little extra to send him over the edge to actually get his sweet release. He squirmed on his bed, moaning and pumping harder on himself to try to make himself good so he could cum. "Ahn... C-come on.." He whined softly, shuddering, but still not getting the release he wanted and needed. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came into the boys head.

"Feliciano?" He called out his door, having gotten up and opened it. His hand kept moving on his crotch, keeping it excited as he waited for his younger twin, who was now rushing down the hall happily. "Uwah~ Did you call for me, fratello?" The boy asked innocently. Lovino just nodded and made a gesture for him to come in as he rushed to the bed, sitting down. The younger Italian had no problem seeing his brother naked, as they always were naked around their family members, it was just natural. He sat on the bed, staring at Lovino expectantly.

"Will you do me a favour, fratello?" Lovino asked lightly, staring at Feliciano. Feliciano giggled and nodded. "Of course fratello~!" He scooted closer, waiting for his brother to speak. "Can you uhm... Touch me... here?" The older of the twins blushed and glanced away, pointing to his cock, which was dripping with pre-cum. Feliciano lifted a brow, but he complied, palming his brother between the legs and being paid off with a loud moan and a delicious whimper from the older Italian.

Feliciano giggled at his older brothers reactions. It was the first time he wasn't yelling at him so he easily wrapped his fingers around his brothers cock, pumping it eagerly since he wanted to be helpful for his brother. "What are we doing, fratello?" Feliciano asked innocently. Lovino rolled his eyes but moaned and arched afterwards. "Y-You're giving me a hand job now shut up and be s-silent-aahn-through it." Feliciano nodded lightly, stroking the member even faster and harder.

Lovino moaned and twitched at the rough touches to his dripping erection. He groaned and bucked wantonly into the hand, moaning lewdly and crying out. He lasted a few more minutes before he arched off the bed, crying out as ropes of pearly white sticky cum splattered against his abdomen and all over his brothers hand. He panted softly and composed himself before he shifted, staring at Feliciano like he was a piece of meat.

"Now it's your turn fratello... Before nonno comes home and sees how naughty we've been."


	5. Once Upon A December

**This actually is a really old piece that I wrote maybe like, a year ago.. But I just recently had it in my mind and I thought that since I only posted it on to Deviantart then, I could add it here. I think it is pretty good seeing as it was my very first written fanfiction for Hetalia!**

**This is rated M and has slight rape. It involves shota and the pairing is Ivan x Matthew ( Russia x Canada ) **

* * *

><p><em>"I really enjoy spending time with you."<em>

Ivan had been around this kid for a few weeks and he already had his mind set on one thing he was going to be doing to him, but with the words spoken with their last visit with each other, he was debating it in his mind. How could he continue his plan when the child had acted so innocent and so cute the day before. Sighs escaped into the cold air, eyes wandered the nearly abandoned park, only to settle on the only other person there. He was going to do it, no matter what, the cute boy wasn't going to pierce him to his cold heart, not when he was this far into the plan.

Long legs carried the tall man through the cold snow, use to the cold by now with the things he had endured over the years. Smiles graced the only two sets of lips that even dared to be out on such a cold day. "Glad you didn't bail." The voice cut through the crisp winter air with ease. He didn't get a response back, just an empty stare from the child. Brows furrowed at the youngster. "what's the matter, Mattey?" His Russian accent was thick as he lowered to look the other in the eye. He wasn't expecting what he heard next.

"Papa is coming home soon, so this is the last time I am going to be seeing you."

Surprise was held in the males eyes, you could tell by the way his mouth dropped a bit he was saddened by what he heard. "Mattey, don't be silly. We can still see each other, just secretly, da?" The violet eyes watched the child shake his head. So this was really the last time they would be together. All because his father was coming back home, that wasn't fair. "How about today, we go to my place to get out of the cold, da?" The large hand of the Russian reached out, allowing the Canadian child's hand to slip into his.

"When we get to the house I can make you up something to drink." It seemed to make the male happy, which made Ivan feel warm inside. He adored making the child smile, he was so much cuter with a smile than without. It was that exact smile that made him approach him on the playground, and the same smile that made him get the thoughts in his head that he just didn't want to carry out at the time. His stomach was already flipping as he reached the door of his home, opening it hesitantly. He watched the Canadian enter his home, and when that happened, his smile wasn't as innocent as it had shown over the last few weeks.

_He's mine, all mine. Forever.._ It was that thought that got him to shut the door behind him with a slam, and lock it. Which in all honesty had the Canadian turning and looking with fear at the much bigger Russian he barely knew. Ivan reached out, gripping the small slender shoulder of the child. "We will have fun, da." His words seemed innocent as he turned the small boy around with ease, forcing him further and further into the empty house.

"What type of fun?" Oh, such innocence just made the Russian want to throw the child down and just pound him like there was no tomorrow. But that wasn't very nice, he didn't want to return Matthew to his father bruised and ruined. He wanted to have a good time with the child, and having a good time would mean he would have to be patient with the child. Nope, patience wasn't going to be one of Ivans options that day. With that in mind the Russian lead him straight to the livingroom, carelessly shoving him to the couch. He could hear the small oomph leave the child as he caught himself. The Russian was already sitting, the tv clicked on, and the remote extended towards the Canadian who was straightening himself on the couch.

Ivan could tell he was getting looks from the now frightened child. He just waited patiently as the Canadian chose a show to watch. It was a Christmas movie, great, now he had to deal with the Christmas Movie innocence as well. The Canadian was making this hard on him, but he kept his eyes on the movie for a moment before scooting over and leaning down to whisper in the childs ear. "I know of something much funner than a Christmas movie, da?" It seemed to catch the childs interest. Bingo. "What type of fun thing is it?" Damn, so innocent.

"I'll show you." With that, the male lifted the child, setting him on his lap, he already had dirty thoughts running through his mind and he couldn't wait to take the male, he was already growing hard in the confinements of his trousers. "I-Ivan... What is wrong with your... area... It feels hard when you sit me like this." Urgh, it was things like that that made the male have second thoughts. "Just hush, Mattey. You will like this soon enough, da?" With that he began to touch the male, running his hands down his back gently, getting a few frightened noises from the child in his lap.

Nuzzling his face into the crook of the Canadians neck, he trailed his hands down and gripped his ass roughly. He wasn't going to last very long like this. He weaved a hand between his torso and the childs, reaching his pants in no time and undoing them. He couldn't wait, he just couldn't, he had waited all week and now he was this close to having the male to himself. With his cock released from his pants he got a frightened gasp form the Canadian. "Ivan! Put that away!" He nearly cried out, until Ivan swung the child around and pinned him. "You will like it~" Innocent words if you weren't watching what the male was doing to the poor child.

"What are you going to do?" Frightened eyes locked to the Russian. How could he fuck him when he was getting such a look. "Just stay calm, da?" With that the Russian began touching the male again, only this time with the touches he also stripped the male of all the articles of clothes he wore. "Beautiful" He mumbled to himself before he took the small hands in his own, forcing them to fondle him. "Watch, do this." The large hands moved the small ones along the stiff length of the Russian, showing the Canadian what to do as he grunted softly with the pleasure that was slowly starting to bubble within him. "Try.." He allowed the frightened child to continue for a moment, before switching their position so they both has a task to do.

The new position consisted of the Russian laying on his back, the Canadian's head by his thighs and his tight little ass by the Russian's face. "Don't stop, Mattey." The Russian spoke lightly, his words couldn't have been spoken any more innocent than that. He wet his fingers with saliva, at least being that considerate for the male before he poked and prodded at the entrance, smiling at the reaction he got from the male. He didn't wait long before he plunged a finger in, the male above him giving a sudden whimper. "It's okay, it will feel good soon, da?" With that he began to break the male in for the real thing, adding more fingers as time went on.

"Something`s coming out!" The male seemed frightened of the fact. It was only pre-cum. "Spread it.." The Russian said bluntly as he pulled his fingers from the hot tight walls of the males ass. Matthew did as told, running his hand around the tip of the large erect penis, getting his hand drenched in the pre-cum that had seeped out of the slit. He ran his hand down the length, spreading the clear substance around it. Ivan was moaning gently at the pleasure. "Good boy." When speaking, Ivan shifted up, lifting the child so he was now seated in his lap again. He smirked when the child quivered at the feel of their members being pressed together. He had such a cute little dick.

"Matthew, stay relaxed or this will hurt..." He was warned so with that, the Canadian was lifted by the hips and sat down on the erection of the Russian. The tip pushed and prodded at the stretched and abused entrance of the child, which got a few moans from him and he began to leak pre-cum from that adorable member of his. Ivan pushed his palm to the males length, not gently, but pretty rough. He smiled at the pained cry he got from the Canadian. He couldn't wait till he was screaming his name, and now he could careless about whether it felt good to the Child or not. Without any warning he bucked his hips up, tugging the Canadian down by the hips and sinking him fully onto his length. The Russian held the Canadian as he moaned, mixing in with the cries of the Canadian. He was glad no one lived by him.

Ivan licked his lips as the Canadian scratched his nails down his back, he looked to the childs face, tears streaming down it as his body quivered. He didn't give him time to adjust to his size before he began to rock his hips into the males. While doing this he was still pushing and rubbing at the Canadian's dick. He watched the Canadian still as he pulled him down into the thrusts by his hips. He had half lidded eyes and his mouth was a gap, soft moans and then cries emitting from it as the Russian pounded at his prostate. "I'm so close." He muttered to Matthew gently.

In the pit of his stomach all the pleasure began to build. The Russian could hear the skin smacking together roughly, mixed with his grunts and moans and Matthew's moans and whimpers. It was all poking at him and just getting him that much closer. It began to get harder to thrust into the Canadian as he seemed to stiffen up, he knew what was coming next, so he pulled out of the Canadian and pushed him back on the couch, the hand that was still resting on the tiny length began to squeeze and rub before he slipped it into his mouth, his hot wet tongue slipping over the skin to get the Canadian closer much faster, and before he knew it he was getting a mouth full of cum and the sweet sounds of Matthew's moans in his ears. He made sure to gulp it all down before removing his lips from the Canadian's member. "Will you help me?" With that he forced the male to suck him off just like he had, although the Canadian seemed to be having a much harder time fitting the cock in his mouth than what Ivan had.

Pants escaped from the Canadian as he was forced down on the Russian's dick. He tried his best to work his tongue like the other had, while also trying not to gag himself with the cock. Ivan groaned at the males inexperience, but he found himself grabbing the top of the males head gently as he began to get even closer to his climax. "Matthew." He moaned the name of the child before forcing his head away gently, taking his length in his own hands and pumping it, groaning at the pleasure as he got himself off, squeezing and rubbing the skin roughly before he released, draining himself at the Canadian's thighs.

Pants mixed as the Russian collapsed on the couch, tugging the Canadian back into his arms. He would remember their last day together forever now. Hopefully the Canadian would think the same way as him, and cherish this moment for years to come. Ivan kissed the child's wet cheek before letting a thumb brush at it gently. "Too bad that was the only time I could do something like that to you, Mattey... I will miss you.." He whispered quietly into the awkward air. Although the only thing he heard back from the male pained him.

_"I just want to go home.."_


	6. Banana Man

**Hello again~! This took a bit but, oh well XDD  
><strong>**This is a Spamano, rated M. IT has neko use in it and it is a minor at the age of sixteen having sexual acts with an adult. Don't like, don't read it.  
><strong>**Sorry, it sucks. I know... It was done quickly and off the top of my head. See any mistakes, tell me ; A ; **

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two weeks since the stupid Spaniard Antonio had been gone on a damn business trip, leaving a certain little kitty boy alone since then. Lovino had been experiencing a few new things since Antonio had left, being as he had just turned sixteen years old and was around that age. He was losing his appetite more, never really bothering to eat any more, it was scary to say the least.<p>

Even just a few days before Antonio was suppose to return, he began to get this nice little heats between his thighs, which felt even better when he rubbed his thighs together. It would increase the heat and he would let out throaty little mewls of delight.

A day before Antonio was returning was what really pissed the Italian neko off. His tail twitched and his ears lowered and he mewled and moaned at any little touch, he was rubbing his chest on the walls, touching his sides and when he laid on his stomach on the couch, his ass would rise up above the rest of his body randomly, like a cat stretching. He couldn't let Antonio see him like this! No way!

That was tossed once the door got opened though.

Lovino shook where he lay, naked as a new born baby. He had an erection, his ass was in the air, and his hands were between his legs as he pumped himself and mewled his lovers name loudly. "Ooooh~! Antonio~ Mmmm! Toni~!" His wanton voice called out. Antonio, who had just stepped in the door, stood with wide eyes before a sly grin passed his lips.

"Oh, Lovino Lovino Lovino! You went into heat while I was away! What a naughty boy!"

Antonio walked through the small hall and into the living room, drinking in the sight of his little neko lover before he reached up to his chest, taking off his tie and then his jacket. Lovino sat up, his hand leaving his cock as he waited with wide eyes, which was surprising because the last time Antonio caught him touching himself he was yelled at.

Getting to his feet, the Italian rushed over to Antonio, nuzzling him before slightly paler skin reached up to unbutton the other males' shirt. Once that dropped, eager little hands went to the pants, tugging them and the boxers off quickly to reveal an already half hard dick. Antonio pushed Lovino to the couch gently, though it probably wouldn't matter how hard he had done it because his lover was now moaning for more touches like the slutty cat he was.

Before Antonio had time to lay on him, Lovino tackled him back onto the floor gently, attaching his lips to his neck. Antonio moaned in appreciation as he felt soft plump lips on his jugular, his Adams apple, even his chest and collarbone got little love nips and kisses. Small love bruises littered his chest and neck by the time Lovino paused at his lower area, which was now rock hard like his own.

Antonio watched his lover go down, his ass rising above the rest of his body like it probably had been the whole time he was away. He reached out and gave is a slap, earning him loud moans. "Ah~ Ah~ Fu~ck! Mooore~" Lovino whined softly, beginning to lap at the hard member in front of his face, earning him a few moans from his lover too, though not as overboard as the extremely horny neko.

Lovino sucked and lapped at the dick in front of him, moaning around it and jolting whenever his round full ass got smacked. He buried the cock into his mouth farther, his nose brushing into the brown curly pubes at the base of Antonio's cock as he moaned and held Lovino's head down until the small teen was almost gagging around him. "Oh~ Lovino Lovi~" He moaned lowly, still keeping the struggling neko down as his thighs got scratched at.

It seemed like all at once, Antonio was releasing his load into Lovino's mouth, who was moaning and coughing around the Spaniard's spent cock before he was allowed to pull back for air, swallowing all of the semen in his mouth. Antonio panted softly, though it wasn't heard over his lovers' loud pants and gasps for air. Antonio pat Lovino's head gently before he pulled him onto his lap, grasping his still erect cock in his hands.

"Aaaah~!" Lovino cried out, bucking into his lover's hand eagerly. Antonio watched in amusement as he pumped his lover quickly, knowing the other was still close from before. It didn't take long before Lovino spilled his seed into his lovers hand. "Oh~ Oooh~ Fuck fuck! Mmm~" He cried out, his hips bucking as he clutched to Antonio. Antonio chuckled softly as his lover rode his orgasm in his hand.

Once Lovino was relaxed in his lap, he lapped cum from his fingers and stood them both up. "Go clean yourself up, mi amor. I will make dinner when I get dressed mi tomate... Then we can continue this upstairs with a little more comfort. Lovino nodded and turned tiredly to go get cleaned up.


	7. Painkiller

**This is a Turkmano! Since there is none out there, fuuuu!  
><strong>**Rated M!  
><strong>**I'll be dragging it out for two chapters to reduce length on the story. I hate having to scroll for hours to read my porn. XDD**

Dark eyes stared across the room from where the large Turkish man sat in nothing but a hospital gown. He had a smirk on his lips though, because he knew that any moment a sexy little Italian would come into the room, most likely glaring at im because he lost the bet of who could handle alcohol better and had to do whatever Sadiq wanted for a whole week.

It was just beautiful, having a sexy little Italian under his control, the one he jerked off to thoughts of. God, Lovino was just so sexy, it was a shame Antonio had hidden him away for so long. He was always a hog though, taking everything good and keeping it for himself. Well now he was going to be getting a piece of Lovino.. Which he had wanted since he was younger. He knew that chubby face would become that of pure beauty!

"Do I really have to wear this?" An embarrassed and angry voice came from behind the closed door of his bedroom. He just grinned. "Of course you do, I won the bet so you have to do what I want." He could just tell that the tiny Italian would be pouting at the words. "But... It's indecent!" He called back softly through the closed door. Sadiq just frowned and made a soft 'tsk'. "Come now, Lovino... Get your ass into this room..."

The Italian stepped into the room, immediately being romaed over with the Turkish male's eyes. He wore a titght white nurse shirt and a short skirt, which just barely covered his thighs. Dark fishnet stockings framed his slim bare legs, feet adorned with heels that gave him extra height of about three inches. He wobbled as he walked, head dipping to show off his white nurse hat, dark blush on his cheeks. A clipboard came down to cover his thighs from view. "H-How are you feeling tonight, Sadiq?" He asked softly, gently taking the males temperature with his hand. Sadiq just grinned. "Hot and bothered... Do you think you would be able to help me?"

"I find any way to help all of my patients, Sadiq... So I'll help you in any way I can.." He murmured with a pout. He glanced away as a hand touched his thigh, rubbing at it before pushing up his skirt to trace over the black laced panties he wore, which did no help in covering his bulge. "Mmm.. You're hot and bothered too, I see.." Sadiq crooned with a smirk, getting to his knees as he pushed Lovino down, his cock tenting the gown he wore. "Suck me off, pretty little nurse..." He sighed out to Lovino gently.

The redhead gently lowered himself fully down, face to face with Sadiq's large dick, watching it twitch with excitement. He bit his lip and gently leaned forward, his breaths causing the cock to jump even more. "God, just hurry up, Lovino..." Sadiq growled to him angrily, forcing the Italian down to take in his whole shaft, holding his head to keep him from pulling back. Lovino panicked lightly, scratching at Sadiq's thighs as he struggled for breath, sucking as best he could in the same to make the Turkish feel good so he'd let him go.

He thought he was about to pass out by the time he was allowed to pull back, gasping for breath as Sadiq now stroked his saliva slicked dick. "Good boy, come back here.." He crooned sadistically, grabbing Lovino's hair and forcing him down again, starving off his oxygen. Lovino pulled back with another fit of coughs and gasping for air, leaning into the gentle stroking to his hair. Sadiq just smiled at the Italian stroking his hand through his hair and over his cheek. "Come on up here, prepare yourself for me..."

The Italian did as he was told with a defiant pout on his lips. He straddled the bigger man at his hips, back facing him so that when he fell forward, his ass was presented to him. He shrieked when he got pulled closer to his face, clutching at his thighs as the Turkish male let his tongue lap around his ass cheeks before plunging into his entrance easily. It caused him to thrash and moan at the warm and wet intrusion.


	8. Glad You Came

**This is a spamano fiction, a request from Deviantart~ I hope they enjoy it, because I like how it turned out.  
>It's from Lovi's POV; contains bondage and food play. It's sexy times, between two boys. Don't like it, leave!<strong>

* * *

><p>"S-Spagna~" I gasp; my voice too girly for my own liking, as his hands trailed over my body. I wanted so badly drop my hands and tug the teasing Spaniard into a kiss, but fuck, my hands were currently being tied to the headboard. It was his night to show me his fetishes and this was the worst. I hated being tied down and restrained, I had to move. It reduced me to squirming.<p>

"So eager."

He purred it into my ear, teasing me about how my hips rolled up, my hard cock gently bouncing against my abdomen; my balls tightening as they looked for friction to ease my arousal. I just wanted to fucking cum.. Was that too much to ask? Obviously it was, because we haven't gotten to the main course yet! I have a cock ring tight around the base of my dick, restraining me, I've dried orgasm already from almost fifteen minutes of fucking teasing! How long would this go on!?

"So impatient, Lovi.. Look at you.." His finger rubbed over the red head of my dick, making me gasp and moan again, hips bucking up. "Fuck, just breed me already!" I snap at him, frustrated; tears collecting in my eyes from how much my arousal hurt with each throb of need it gave. Antonio just laughed at me, pulling my hips up to rub his cock at my asshole teasingly. It made me hold my breath, getting ready to finally, FINALLY feel him push into me.

It was ecstatic, him pushing so slowly into me. I could feel it all, how he filled me to the brim with just the size of his cock. I was tossed back into another orgasm, another dry fucking orgasm. My hips bucked, my body jerked in pleasure as I cried out for Antonio.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of my willing body, I relaxed around him. He gave me time to adjust, but he wasn't going to let me rest just yet. I mewled as I felt something cold and wet along my skin, my dark amber eyes glancing along my body, watching the ripe little cherry tomato trail across my skin, the water it was sitting in just on the side of our bed trailing along my body behind it. I couldn't help but to moan at the feather light touch. It made my muscles spasm; Antonio groaning above me as I tightened along his cock, which caused him to throb inside of me and /oh my god! It was fucking heaven when that happened.

I keened as the cherry tomato popped against my nipple, the skin rubbing down hard on it as the juices ran down my side gently. My back arched and his hips rocked, causing a wonderfully loud moan to erupt from me. I shook and rolled my hips for more of the pleasure. All I got though was another tomato rolling along my body, but not just my chest or sides; it landed gently on my cock, rubbing along the sensitive flesh. "O-Oh god, Antonio, just fuck me.." I begged lightly, it was just what the bastard wanted after all.

He didn't obey my orders, instead he let the cherry tomato pop against my twitching shaft. "Oh~ Yessss~" I hissed out at the cool liquid embracing my hot cock. I just couldn't stand it any more! I needed him so badly. "ANTONIO! PLEASE!" I cried out desperately, arching, hips rocking for his cock to move inside of me. "That's better, my pet." He crooned in my ear, causing goosebumps down my arms and legs. "AUGH! GOD~!" I cried out when his cock slammed into me, though it didn't stop at that, he kept rocking his hips roughly to mine, his resolve falling. No, he had become aroused himself with all the teasing he awarded me with.

"Ah~ Ah~ An-to-ni-OH~" I gasped between each thrust of his hips, my words breathless as I rolled my hips in time with his thrusts. God, it was Heaven. He leaned down to nibble along my jaw line, down to the crook of my neck. His fingers trailed over my body; the cock ring popping off was all it took for me to hit my first true orgasm since we started. "A-Ah! Ah! Nnn~! Anton-Antonio! Mmng!" I mewled and bucked my hips up, spurt after spurt of my own semen covering my abdomen, while his own was painting my clenched insides. "Oh... Lovi.." He grunted into my neck, my own cries of pleasure having nearly drown them out. "Ahh..." I mewled lowly now, coming down from my high as he just finished up his own orgasm.

I got untied slowly, the Spaniard above me not hurrying or anything to get me out of my bindings. He kissed along my body, trailing down to lap up the cum on my stomach. It was beginning to roll into a pleasure in my loins, so I pushed him away, not up for a second round. He smiled up to me, making me smile back. "Get the fuck up here, idiota. I'm tired.." I grumbled, making him come back up from where he'd been lapping at me, embracing each other gingerly for a nap.


End file.
